utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shuiro
Shuiro (朱色) is an utaite with a slightly husky, mid-ranged voice. She can put a lot of power into her voice, sometimes to the point of nearly screaming, as seen in her most popular cover, "Tokyo Teddy Bear", with almost 108K Mylists as of October 2012. She prefers rock music, and is in the rock unit "utataneringo" with Asakagarasu, who plays the guitar. Nevertheless, she is also capable of singing in a more calm, mellow and mature tone, as seen in her "Gachi Yuri no Joou". She is usually depicted with mid-length light brown hair. Affiliations and collaboration projects # utataneringo with Asakagarasu (Guitar). List of covered songs (2008.06.07) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Shuiro, Nanashi, HiBiKi and Tsuzuri (2008.09.28) # "Kara" (2009.01.01) (Myspace only) # "Juvenile" feat. Shuiro and Zanto (2009.04.11) # "if" (2009.04.28) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" feat. Shuiro and Zanto (2009.05.07) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAa" (2009.05.13) # "magnet" feat. Shuiro and Tanago (2009.05.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Miyako Wasure" (2009.06.02) # "Good-Morning!" feat. Shuiro and Zanto (2009.06.05) # "Hidamari no Uta" (2009.07.18) # "Shi.Se.Ru.Ei.O.Ta.Chi.No.-Sen.I.De Shichinen Sensou" feat. Shuiro, Zanto and A24 (2009.07.20) # "Roshin Yuukai" -Hard-R.K.mix- (2009.07.22) # "Kodoku no Hate" (2009.08.22) # "ACUTE" feat. Shuiro, Ougimachi Ruka and Zanto (2009.09.14) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Gotoku" (2009.09.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2009.10.30) # "Nico Nico Roman ~ Asa to Yoru no Nico Nico ver. (9)~" feat. Shuiro and A24 (2009.11.27) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Shuiro, Zanto and A24 (2009.12.06) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" feat. Shuiro, Zanto, A24, FuMay, Denkitekishi, bomb, non, Kakichoco, Pochiko, Konnoyaku Hatake, Chikai, Seugo (2009.12.21) # "Landolt C" (2010.01.05) # "only my railgun" (2010.01.20) # "Albino" (2010.02.07) # "Yamiiro Alice" feat. Shuiro and Oki (2010.02.26) # "Psychokinesis" feat Shuiro and Akiakane (2010.03.17) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2010.03.20) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.29) # "Tatakai no Doutei" feat. Shuiro, Zanto, A24 and Ougimachi Ruka (2010.04.19) # "Eredinu ST85" (2010.04.26) # "Yoru to Nijiiro" feat. A24 and Shuiro (2010.06.14) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Gotoku" feat. Shuiro, Chao, Kakichoco, Chachako, Taihaku and A24 (2010.06.17) # "Somato" (2010.06.20) # "Encyclopedist no Mita Yume" (2010.07.03) # "Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai" (2010.07.23) # "Lynne" (2010.08.01) # "90 Nendai Anison Tou in Nico Nico Douga OP" (2010.08.21) # "Catch You Catch Me" (2010.08.21) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.05) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. Shuiro and A24 (2010.09.16) # "Kokoro no Ne" (2010.09.17) # "COIN" (2010.10.19) # "Hana he Tadoru Ito" (2010.10.30) # "Emotion&Reason" (2010.11.19) (Not in Mylist) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.11.22) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.19) # "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nggzZx0u4hI Christmas Song Medley (2010.12.23) (YouTube only) # "Christmas Song Collection" (2010.12.24) # "Leia" (2011.01.16) # "Babel" (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.12) # "Connect" (2011.04.03) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Shuiro and A24 (2011.04.04) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.10) # "Aoi Hana" (2011.06.02) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.06.09) # "Climax Jump" (2011.06.18) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (2011.07.07) # "Yougisha M no Tousou wa Gozen 5-ji kara" (2011.07.10) # "Shinryaku" (2011.07.31) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.08) # "Yume no Oto" (2011.09.17) (Original) (YouTube only) # "The infinite Blue" (2011.09.18) (Original) (YouTube only) # "Ghost Town" (2011.09.23) # "Bird Cage" (2011.10.23) # "FACE" (2011.11.18) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Shuiro, Ali, yu-k@, Naata, Matsushita and Ayaponzu＊ (2011.12.02) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (2011.12.24) (Community only) # "Senbonzakura" -Acoustic Guitar ver.- (2011.12.25) (Community only) # "Kioku Shoushitsu" (2012.01.12) # "Ama no Jaku" -Piano ver.- (2012.01.14) (Community only) # "Shuudou Shoujo to Guuzou Shoujo" (2012.01.27) # "Kou An 4 Ka Seiji Han Tokubetsu Taisaku Gakari" (2012.01.29) # "Shuumatsu no Mythologia" (2012.02.25) # "Gachi Yuri no Joou" (2012.03.03) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.03.24) # "Owari no Hajimari" feat. Shuiro and A24 (2012.04.13) # "Omega" (2012.04.16) # "Seishunshite Shuffle" (2012.04.20) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.17) # "Reon" (2012.06.08) # "99minutes theater" (2012.06.21) # "Mado kara Mita Fuukei" (2012.07.??) (Original) (Soundcloud only) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.08.10) # "Kimi Kage Kusa Itomagoi" (2012.08.14) (Original) # "Hanabizora" feat. Shuiro, yue, sunsea, MISAKI and korumi (2012.08.23) # "Nico Nico Ryuuseigun" -parody- (collab) (2012.08.26) # "Shunsetsu Sanatorium" (2012.09.19) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Incident at the Mansion of Ancient Books) feat. Hari, Shuiro, Nazo no JinbutsuK, Amane, YNG, creamzone, KK, Yorukichi (2012.11.11) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) (2012.11.30)}} Discography Gallery Trivia *She cannot read music sheets, or play an instrument. *She likes to sing and listen to Rock songs. External links *Twitter *Mixi Commu *Mixi Fan Commu *utataneringo *utataneringo Myspace *utataneringo mixi *utataneringo Blog *utataneringo YouTube *utataneringo Soundcloud Category:NND Female Utaite Category:Singers with Albums or Singles